ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
BRIT Awards
The Brit Awards (stylized as the BRIT Awards; often simply called the Brits) are the British Phonographic Industry's annual pop music awards and the British equivalent of the American Grammy Awards. 2009 BRIT Awards Award show The 2009 BRIT Awards ceremony took place on Wednesday February 18, 2009. It was the 29th edition of the British Phonographic Industry's annual pop music awards. The awards ceremony was held at Earls Court Exhibition Centre in London. This was Lady Gaga's first award aceremony. Performance Gaga performed a medley with the Pet Shop Boys and Brandon Flowers, of The Killers. The Pet Shop Boys performed a medley of "Suburbia", "Love Etc.", "Left to My Own Devices", "Always on My Mind", "Go West", "What Have I Done to Deserve This?", "I’m With Stupid", "Being Boring", "It's a Sin", "All Over the World" and "West End Girls". Of these, Lady Gaga performed during the "What Have I Don to Deserve This?" and "West End Girls" portions, the latter of which she performed in harmony with Brandon Flowers. The Pet Shop Boys needed a "wonderful young singer" to sing the "Dusty" part of the medley for the event. When they heard "Just Dance" on the radio, they decided that they would approach Lady Gaga to perform with them. :Set list: # "What Have I Done to Deserve This?" # "West End Girls" 2-18-09 Performance at Brit Awards in London 001.jpg 2-18-09 Performance at Brit Awards in London 002.jpg 2-18-09 Performance at Brit Awards in London 003.jpg 2-18-09 Performance at Brit Awards in London 004.jpg :Lady Gaga: Outfit by Optic Nerve Studios, shoes by Christian Louboutin and bangles by Ash Amaira. Backstage After the performance, the Lady Gaga, alongside the Pet Shop Boys, were interviewed by on The BRITs 2009 Encore, by Sarah Cox and Rufus Hound. Press room Lady Gaga posed alongside Pet Shop Boy members Neil Tennant and Chris Lowe in the press room, after the show. 2-18-09 Press room at Brit Awards in London 001.jpg 2-18-09 Press room at Brit Awards in London 002.jpg 2-18-09 Press room at Brit Awards in London 003.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress by Bernard Chandran, shoes by Jimmy Choo and bangles by Ash Amaira. After party Lady Gaga attended an after party for the 2009 BRIT Awards. 2009_Brit_Awards_after_party_001.png 2-19-09 Leaving Brit Awards Afterparty in London 003.jpg :Lady Gaga: Dress by Bernard Chandran and sunglasses by Balenciaga. 2010 BRIT Awards Award show The 2010 BRIT Awards took place on Tuesday February 16, 2010. It was the 30th edition of the British Phonographic Industry's annual pop music awards. The awards ceremony was held at Earls Court Exhibition Centre in London. Lady Gaga was nominated for, and won, "International Female Solo Artist," "International Breakthrough Act," and "Best International Album" for The Fame. She had become the second international act to have won three BRIT Awards in a single year, since the Scissor Sisters in 2005. Red carpet Lady Gaga arrived and posed on the red carpet. Brit Arrival.jpg|1 2-16-10 Inside 002.jpg 2-16-10 Red carpet at The Brits Awards in London 003.jpg 2-16-10 Red Carpet at The Brit Awards in London 004.jpg 2-16-10 Inside 001.jpg :Lady Gaga: Outfit by Francesco Scognamiglio, mask by Philip Treacy, hair by Malcolm Edwards Performance The performance was also a dedicated tribute to fashion designer, Alexander McQueen, who had recently committed suicide. Lady Gaga had originally planned a different performance, but changed the concept last minute to an acoustic piano performance of "Telephone", in honor of McQueen. She then transitioned into an upbeat performance of "Dance in the Dark" and her newest instrument, Emma, a keytar. The statue of Gaga that was visible during the performance was designed by Nick Knight. About a hour prior to the starting time of the BRIT Awards, she commented on her Twitter page about her performance: :Set list: # "Telephone" (acoustic) # "Dance in the Dark" Additional notes: *A small part of the new remix used during the Puke Film was also used during Gaga's performance. BRITAcousticTelephone.jpg 2010_BRIT_Awards_performance_001.png 2016-03-08 (7).png|Video 2010_BRIT_Awards_performance_002.png 2010_BRIT_Awards_performance_005.png Brit Awards 2010.jpg :Lady Gaga: Cape by Francesco Scognamiglio, bodysuit by Alex Noble, mask by Philip Treacy, hair by Malcolm Edwards Stage 2-16-10 Stage 001.jpg 2-16-10 Stage 002.jpg 2-16-10 Stage 003.jpg Press room Lady Gaga appeared in the press room after the show to pose with her awards and answer questions to the press. 2-16-10 Press room at Brit Awards in London 001.jpg Brit Awards 2010 2.jpg 2-16-10 Press Room 003.jpg 2-16-10 Backstage 001.jpg :Lady Gaga: Bodysuit by Alex Noble, hair by Malcolm Edwards After Party Lady Gaga attended an after party for the 2010 BRIT Awards. 2-16-10 Arriving at Mandarin Oriental Hotel in London 001.jpg 2-16-10 Aftershow Party 005.jpg 2-16-10 Aftershow Party 006.jpg 2-16-10 Aftershow Party 003.jpg 2-16-10 Brit Awards Afterparty at Mandarin Oriental Hotel in London 001.jpg 2-16-10 Leaving Mandarin Oriental Hotel in London 001.jpg 2-17-10 Leaving BRIT Awards 003.jpg 2012 BRIT Awards The 2012 BRIT Awards was held on February 21, 2012. This was the 32nd edition of the British Phonographic Industry's annual pop music awards. The award ceremony will be held at The O2 Arena in London for the second time. The ceremony will be presented by James Corden. Lady Gaga was nominated for "International Solo Female Artist." 2014 BRIT Awards The 2014 BRIT Awards were held on February 19, 2014. It was the 34th edition of the British Phonographic Industry's annual pop music awards. The awards ceremony was held at The O2 Arena in London, presented by James Corden for the fourth consecutive year. A new glossy black finish design statue designed by fashion designer Philip Treacy was presented for the first time. Lady Gaga was nominated for "International Solo Female Artist." Awards and nominations Table Link *Official website Category:Award shows Category:United Kingdom Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 live performances Category:2009 interviews Category:2010 television appearances Category:2010 live performances Category:2010 interviews